


A Promise for Next Year, a Present for Today

by bamboozledbylife



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Im sorry this is almost three weeks late lmao, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledbylife/pseuds/bamboozledbylife
Summary: “Well…” he faltered, “you know how we were supposed to go to Kurapika’s apartment? There was an… accident, involving cake and-“ he chewed his lip, eyes downcast- “fire. So-““You set Kurapika’s apartment on fire trying to make me a birthday cake?”“Yeah, but it's fine now. So, happy birthday, and look,” Gon held a plastic grocery bag in his hand aloft, shaking it for emphasis. “We got cupcakes!”A birthday party plan goes awry and Killua, Alluka, and Gon make do.





	A Promise for Next Year, a Present for Today

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr bamboozledbylife!

Killua’s phone buzzed in his pocket for the five-hundredth time that day. He didn't bother checking the caller ID, he was well aware of who was on the other end. His feet dangled off the end of the pier, and when he dipped his toes in the water he considered throwing his phone to join them. He thought better of it; it'd be a terrible waste. His mother would get tired eventually.  
Okay, maybe that last part was a lie. She'd call him till he came home, and god save him from the fury that awaited. On any other day, he'd have returned long ago to spare himself the icy glares from his siblings, if nothing else. But today was his day, his birthday, and his family wouldn't ruin it with their presence. He wouldn't give them the chance.

It was early afternoon, and the hot July sun bore down on him unmercifully. He wiped a sheen of sweat from his forehead, grimacing at the slimy texture. He was baking in his clothes, but he hadn't thought to bring a swimsuit. He wasn't supposed to have been here this long. It was making him antsy. 

He listened intently for approaching footsteps. Few other people could be found braving the midsummer heat, and he was waiting for two in particular. He rubbed the exposed skin of his arms, now pink from the sun. _Man, if I get a sunburn_ , he shook his head, _Gon’s gonna hear it._

“Killua!” 

His head shot up, and a grin split his lips when he caught sight of two people at the other end of the dock. Gon and Alluka were there, both waving frantically. He pulled his shoes on, clambering back to his feet. He was quick to join them, running the length of the dock in an instant.  
He threw his arms around Alluka and pulled her into a tight hug. She laughed, returning it whole heartedly. 

“Happy birthday, Killua,” she mumbled, voice muffled from being shoved into his shoulder.  
“Thanks,” he loosened his hold, “sorry for smothering you.”  
“Don’t be silly,” she giggled. “I was just fine.”  
“First,” he took a step back, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye, “let’s get our lie straight. Where does Illumi think you are right now?”  
“He doesn't think anything.” A mischievous glint lit up her eyes. “His flight was delayed, he's not even at the house yet. Sounded like he won't be in till Monday, at least. Mom was pretty distraught.”  
“So I’m not the only one on her shit list?” He nodded approvingly. “Good to know.”

He caught a glimpse of Gon out of the corner of his eye, saw him bouncing on his heels. Killua looked at him skeptically.

“You’ve been awfully quiet over there. If I didn't know any better,” he could practically see the nerves oozing off him, “I’d think you were hiding something from me.”  
“Who?” Gon’s voice came out a pitch higher than normal. “Me? No, of course not. Never.”  
“Dude, seriously?” Killua scoffed, “you're a horrible liar. Just tell me what happened.”  
“Well…” he faltered, “you know how we were supposed to go to Kurapika’s apartment? There was an… accident, involving cake and-“ he chewed his lip, eyes downcast- “fire. So-“  
“You set Kurapika’s apartment on fire trying to make me a birthday cake?”  
“Yeah, but it's fine now. So, happy birthday, and look,” Gon held a plastic grocery bag in his hand aloft, shaking it for emphasis. “We got cupcakes!”  
“Where’s Kurapika now?” Killua wasn't swayed by the desserts. “Or Leorio? Wasn't he supposed to drive us? Where are they?”  
“They’re still at his apartment,” Alluka interjected. “We walked here.”  
“You- in this heat?” Killua spluttered, “what were they thinking?”  
“That they had to put out a fire, probably.” She reached into the plastic bag, retrieving a hot bottle of water. “We bought water, and it wasn't that far of walk, really. You should drink this.”

He accepts the bottle and twists the cap off, downing two-thirds in one gulp. The metallic taste of warm plastic coated his tongue, and he vaguely remembers a lecture about why he shouldn't do this exact thing. Cancer, something, something, chemicals- whatever. 

“What's the plan now?” He tosses the bottle from hand to hand. “It's too hot to stand out in the sun.”  
“We have four cupcakes and a couple more bottles of water. Leorio said he’d call us when they're done cleaning up.” Gon pulled his phone out to check the time. “It shouldn't take them that long.”  
“Gon, some of us,” Killua gestured between himself and Alluka, “are white as fuck. I think about the sun too long and I burn. We need to go somewhere with shade.”  
“Uh, there's-” Gon searched their surroundings, seeing nothing but yards of lakeside sand- “gotta be something. You know, like a- a,” his eyes settled on an open shelter, “there! That thing!” He pointed at the structure, half obscured behind a hill.  
“A gazebo?” Killua held a hand to his forehead to block the harsh sunlight, following the line Gon’s finger. “That’ll work.” 

They walked the short distance up and around the hill, approaching the empty building. It had a concrete base and a couple metal tables, along with a large trash can in the middle. Everything was covered in a light coating of sand and grime. 

Gon placed the shopping bag on a table, carefully sliding a box and two bottles out of it. The clear plastic container had four chocolate cupcakes, piled high with frosting and sprinkles. The tops were smushed slightly, jostled from their transport.  
Killua wastes no time, sliding his thumbs under the lid and opening the container. He grabs a cupcake delicately, peeling back a portion of the wrapper. He waits for Gon and Alluka to take one as well before sinking his teeth in.  
It's like eating a spoonful of sugar, and Killua’s in heaven. He wipes a smudge of frosting off his lip, devouring the moist dessert. It's almost enough to make him forget why they're eating them. Almost.

“If we’re eating these instead of cake,” he sets the mostly empty wrapper on the table, “shouldn't we have waited for Kurapika and Leorio?”  
“This isn't instead of cake,” Alluka licks some frosting off the top of her cupcake, “this is in addition to cake. The one we made exploded, but Kurapika had bought an extra one just in case.”  
“Yep,” Gon nodded enthusiastically, “these aren't birthday cupcakes, these are apology cupcakes. ‘Sorry for making you wait so long’, cupcakes.”  
“You didn't have to apologize, this’ll make a great story,” Killua deadpanned. “I can't wait till ten years from now when I can tell people about the hilarious time me, my boyfriend, and my little sister almost got heat stroke on my sixteenth birthday.”  
“Nobody almost got anything, Killua. Leorio’s gonna call any minute now, I swear.” Gon put his phone face up on the table, “any minute now.” 

_12:15, 12:16, 12:17._ The three of them watched the phone intently, waiting for the call. The fourth cupcake was split between Killua and Alluka, and every trace had been disposed of. A few minutes became several, became ten, became fifteen.  
Killua drummed his fingers on the table, thrumming with impatience. Gon smiled, apologetic once again for things he couldn't control. 

“Maybe…” Gon lifted his phone tentatively, “maybe I’ll call him, instead.” He hit a few buttons and turned it on speaker, letting the dial tone ring for them all to hear. He frowned when he got voicemail. “That's weird.”  
“Try Kurapika?” Alluka suggested. Gon did the same as before, to the same result.  
“In all fairness, that's normal for him.” Killua took his own phone out, typing in the complex password. “Let me try calling Leorio.” 

Another few seconds of silence before reaching a robotic voice. He hung up, shoving it back into his pocket like it was the phone’s fault. 

“How about I text Leorio, and then I call my aunt. Maybe she could pick us up and we can hang out at my place?” Gon waited for his response, poised for action.  
“Sure, but Leorio owes me for flaking on us.”  
“Whatever you say, Killua,” Gon laughed, “just give me a sec to make sure my aunt’s actually around.” 

 

****

 

As it turned out, she had been. She'd been picking up some milk at the very same store Alluka and Gon had left not long before. It'd been about an hour since, and it found them sprawled about in Gon’s living room. A game of Mario Kart had nearly ended in a fistfight and so a movie had been put on instead.  
Alluka occupied the exact center of the couch, stretched out to her full length. Her gentle breathing suggested the movie may not have been to her standards. Killua was approaching a similar state of consciousness, head resting on Gon’s shoulder. They’d long since been kicked off the sofa, exiled to the floor.

Gon still checked his phone periodically, concerned for their friends. He was worried also for the state of the presents in Kurapika’s apartment. He wouldn't have enough money to buy Killua a replacement gift, not to mention the essay he'd written in the card. At this point, the best case scenario was giving them to him late. 

The phone call he’d been expecting hours previous finally arrived, sudden noise jolting Killua back to life. Killua fumbled for the remote as Gon answered it, trying to mute the background noise. 

“Hey Le- Kurapika? Why do you have Leorio’s phone?” Killua stilled, straining to hear the conversation on the other end. “Wait, what happened? Oh geez, well, I can ask him.” Gon brought the phone away from his ear, “you guys wanna spend the night?”  
“Alluka,” he nudged his sister awake, “are you cool with that?”  
She nodded her head, muttering a tired groan. He gave Gon the thumbs up, who then returned to Kurapika.

“See you tomorrow! Yeah, I’ll tell him- bye.”  
“What was that about?” Killua stretched his stiff neck.  
“They were in the ER. Apparently, Leorio was trying to clean some ash off the ceiling and he stood on a chair and slipped. He broke his arm, and Kurapika forgot his phone at his apartment.”  
“Pff,” he scoffed, “Kurapika should know better than to let an old man stand on the furniture. Geriatrics aren't famous for their sense of balance.”  
“And Kurapika told me, to tell you, happy birthday, and that he's sorry they had to cancel.”  
“Cancel what?” 

A new voice rang out, Gon’s aunt Mito standing across the room with a laundry basket on her hip and a concerned look on her face. Neither boy had heard her approached nor noticed her presence.

“Leorio got hurt and we had to put off Killua’s birthday party till tomorrow. Would it be alright if he and Alluka stayed the night?”  
“Gon,” his aunt sighed, “I’ve told you a million times, it isn't polite to ask in front of your guests.”  
“Please?”  
“Killua…” she hesitated, already knowing the answer to her next question. “What did your parents say?”  
“They don't mind,” he shrugged.  
“ _Your_ parents? Try again. I don't need Illumi on my doorstep again, or god forbid they call the police to say you ran away, or something.”  
“Illumi’s out of the country, and they'd never show up themselves, let alone call the police,” Killua rolled his eyes, “imagine the scandal.”  
“Fine, because it's a special occasion,” Mito leveled them with a warning glare, “he may spend the night. I expect you to tell your parents where you are, at least.” 

Killua agreed, begrudgingly, and pulled out the phone he'd been pointedly ignoring all afternoon. _114 missed calls from Kikyo Zoldyck._ A cold shudder ran down his spine at the thought. Maybe he'd just text Milluki later.  
Mito shook her head and left, and like that, they were alone again. Alluka was snoring and they were really alone. 

“Hey, Gon,” Killua poked him in the side, “I know you said there was stuff at Kurapika’s so… what’d you get me?”  
“It’s supposed to be a surprise,” he wiggled away from the prodding finger, “you’ll see tomorrow.”  
“But Gon,” he flopped over dramatically, laying his head in his lap, “I’ll die if you don't tell me.”  
“If you die you'll never know what your present is,” Gon laughed at his pout. “Besides, I think you’ll like the card more.”  
“The card? Dude, for real, what's the present? Dirt?”  
“I just said it's a surprise,” Gon ran his fingers through Killua’s hair, giving a playful tug on the ends, “which means no guessing.”  
“Is it a rock? Dried leaves? A-“  
“Sh,” Gon put a finger to his lips, hovering over them and shushing Killua, “no more guesses.”  
“Paper? Cardboard? A dr-“  
“Shhhhhhhh,” Gon smashed his finger into Killua’s mouth, “be quiet.”  
“A gift receipt with no gi-“  
“SHHHHHH,” Gon placed his whole hand over Killua’s mouth, applying firm pressure, “SILENCE CHILD.” He yanked his hand back when he felt something warm and slimy wipe across his palm. “Ugh, Killua, that's gross.”  
“My voice will be heard!” Killua struggled to speak through peals of laughter, “I’m silent for no man!”  
“Oh yeah?” Gon smeared the saliva from his hand on Killua’s face, “how's it feel now, huh?”  
“Ew, Gon.” He sat up, trying to look disgusted but losing to the infectious happiness Gon always seemed to exude. “That's nasty, man.”  
“It's what you get! Now no more guessing.”  
“At least tell me what the card says.”  
“It says a lot of stuff, I don't remember all of it.”  
“Then tell me some of it,” Killua laid his head back in Gon’s lap, staring up him intently. “Tell me something and I promise I won't guess anymore.”  
“There was this part in the middle where I called seeing you the best part of my day and how every birthday makes me hope I can be there for the next one. That's the general tone of the whole thing.”  
“That's-” Killua's ears were burning red, a similar hue beginning to bloom in his cheeks- “cheesy. How can you stuff like that and sound so…” he fumbled for the right word.  
“Sincere?” Gon offered, not missing a beat. “Because it's true.”  
“You're a sap, you know that?”  
“I’m your sap,” he tapped him on the nose, “happy birthday, Killua.”  
“Here’s to next year.” Killua lifted his hand up, extending his pinkie finger to Gon. He locked their little fingers together.  
“Next year,” he repeated. Gon brought Killua’s palm to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the center, “I promise.” 

The moment was sweet until Gon got that look in his eye. Lighting fast he licked Killua’s palm, ducking behind his arms when the other tried to retaliate. The scuffle escalated, Killua managing to hit Gon’s chin with a wet smack.

****

Somewhere down the hall Mito was interrupted from her dinner prep when the phrase, “I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL LICK YOUR WHOLE FACE,” echoed throughout the apartment. She smiled to herself, wiping her hands off on her apron.  
There had always been something that struck her as off about Killua. Not something wrong with him, but a maturity that massively belied his years. He was dodgy about his home life and always a little too tense. It was nice to hear him sound young. 

“Happy birthday, Killua,” she whispered under her breath, “you deserve it.”


End file.
